Carla Rey
Carla Rey= [http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist?action=edit Edit ] [http://gta.wikia.com/Talk:GTA_Online_Protagonist Talk6] 9,789pages on this wiki :"''Goddamn Girl, You Fine As A Motherfucker! Oh, I Mean That Like Not Like In A Stalker Type Way Or Nothing. I'm Just, I'm Just Saying Like, You Do Look Good.''" :―[http://gta.wikia.com/Lamar_Davis Lamar Davis] to Carla Rey. Carla Rey is A playable character and She's The Main Protagonist of ''[http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_Online Grand Theft Auto Online]''. Carla Santiago Rey Is A Free Spirited Person Who Loves To Make Money In The Lands Of Opportunities. Carla Is Totally Obedient, Taking Any Job Without Questioning, Or Talking Back To Her Job Superiors, She Always Do What She's Been Told & Get The Job Right. Carla Will Do Any Job To Get Money, & I Mean Any Job, That Includes Getting Involved In Organized Crime. Carla is A Tough Cutie, But She's A Fighter, & She Can Fight Real Good. Carla Has A Bit Of A Temper, She Only Fights People Whoever Look At Her The Wrong Way, Or Somebody's Antagonizing Her And She Does Not Like To Be Antagonized. She Beats Them Up Real Good If They Do. The Only Thing That Carla Is Afraid Of Is Getting Killed By Other Players. If They Do Happen To Kill Her, She Would Come Back To Life & Get Revenge On The Other Players For Gunning Her Down & Gives Lester A Call To Put A Bounty On Them. Think Of It As Payback. She Can Be Very Vengeful When She's Mad. Carla Is Really Good Of Making Friends With Other Players Who like Her, & She Gives Them The Same Respect. She's Pretty, She's Tough, & She Gets Her Jobs Done Right. Carla Is Not Much Of A Big Talker, But Her Actions Speak Louder Than Her Words. Contents[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=2 Edit] [[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist# hide]]#[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#History History] ##[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Background Background] ##[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Events_of_GTA_Online Events of GTA Online] ##[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Events_of_GTA_V Events of GTA V] #[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Character Character] ##[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Personality Personality] ##[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Family Family] ###[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Female Female] #[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Appearances Appearances] #[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Gallery Gallery] #[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Trivia Trivia] #[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist#Navigation Navigation] History[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist?action=edit&section=1 Edit][http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=3 Edit] Background[http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist?action=edit&section=2 Edit][http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=4 Edit] Carla Rey Was Born In San Fierro, & Was Raised By Her Parents. Her Relationship With Her Parents & Her Older Brother Was Pretty Much Adverage. Her Mother Was Puerto Rican, & Her Father Was A Black American. Carla Was Sent To Millitary School When She was 14, She Was One Of The Top 20 Female Shooters & Was Real Good With Guns & Shooting Targets. At Age 18 She Grauated From Millitary School, & She Went Back Doing Her Own Things. On 2013 Carla Turned 21 & She met [http://gta.wikia.com/Lamar_Davis Lamar Davis] on [http://gta.wikia.com/Lifeinvader Lifeinvader] and took a flight to [http://gta.wikia.com/Los_Santos_%28HD_Universe%29 Los Santos], presumably just to take part in a [http://gta.wikia.com/Mall_Or_Nothing street race] in [http://gta.wikia.com/Vinewood_%28HD_Universe%29 Vinewood] organized by Lamar. Events of ''GTA Online''[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=5 Edit] :''Main Page: [http://gta.wikia.com/Introduction_%28GTA_Online%29 Introduction Appearance ]'' The player is first seen in the initial cinematic tutorial of [http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_Online Grand Theft Auto Online], and meets [http://gta.wikia.com/Lamar_Davis Lamar Davis] when he picks the player up after their arrival in [http://gta.wikia.com/Los_Santos_%28HD_Universe%29 Los Santos] from the [http://gta.wikia.com/Los_Santos_International_Airport_%28HD_Universe%29 airport]. The two had met on [http://gta.wikia.com/Lifeinvader Lifeinvader] and became close friends. She enter Lamar's [http://gta.wikia.com/Emperor Emperor], where he gives Carla a [http://gta.wikia.com/Pistol Pistol] and welcomes her to the city. Lamar will try to Flirt & hit on Her but fails. Because She's Not Into Him. She Likes Lamar, But Not The Way That Lamar Is Feeling. She Likes Him As A Friend & Nothing More. Lamar drives Carla to a [http://gta.wikia.com/Vinewood_%28HD_Universe%29 Vinewood] parking lot, where they begin to [http://gta.wikia.com/Mall_Or_Nothing race], potentially with other players competing. Regardless of who wins the race. Lamar sees further potential in Carla & He Was Very Impressed and introduces her to [http://gta.wikia.com/Gerald Gerald], a drug runner living in [http://gta.wikia.com/Davis Davis]. Gerald immediately employs Carla by asking Her to [http://gta.wikia.com/Learning_The_Ropes ambush a deal] between the [http://gta.wikia.com/Ballas_%28HD_Universe%29 Ballas] and the [http://gta.wikia.com/Los_Santos_Vagos_%28HD_Universe%29 Vagos] and return the product to him. After Gerald Gave Carla Some Money, Lamar Tells Her To Get Herself Some New Clothes, & Some More Fire Power Guns. Lamar Told Her That She Looked Kinda Bummy, & Said That She Need To Better Represent-Ate Herself. Gerald appears to be a paranoid person with difficulty to trust new associates, as he hesitates to meet Carla and often tells Her to keep Her mouth shut after delivering drugs to him. Once Carla Has Reached Rank 5, Simeon Yatarian gives Her A Call, And Gives Her a few repossesion jobs to do as he considers Her to be in his debt after giving Carla free upgrades to their car at [http://gta.wikia.com/Los_Santos_Customs Los Santos Customs]. In this mode, he refers to himself as Carla's "uncle". :"''Welcome to paradise.''" :―Lester to Carla. :Lester is one of the several mission givers Carla can interact with in ''[http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_Online Grand Theft Auto Online]''. He can be found at his house. . Carla is introduced to Lester upon reaching [http://gta.wikia.com/Rank rank] 10; Lester phone calls Carla and asks her to meet Him at Lester's house. At Lester's place, he informs Carla of Her growing reputation and suggests to invest the player's money in real estate. Before Carla leaves, Lester tells her that he is able to put a [http://gta.wikia.com/Bounties bounty] on other players by calling Lester. If She sets a bounty on another player, Lester will take a cut of [http://gta.wikia.com/Money $]1,000. After the 1.15 Patch, Carla can recieve messages from Lester who requires a target eliminated for easy cash. Once Carla Has Reached Rank 12, Dom Beasley will contact Her via cellphone calls, inviting Her to extreme base jump events located at the Parachute markers. Each call will involve him bragging about how She either has or is about to pull off a parachute jump before inviting Carla to complete it with him. After the call, a specific Parachuting waypoint will be highlighted. Later On Carla would meet Trevor and Ron after reaching rank 14. Ron contacts Carla & Tells Her That She Messed Up Pretty Badly & He Tells Her That Trevor Is Very Angry For ruining Trevor's businesses and other drug dealers, [http://gta.wikia.com/Meth%27d_Up specifically after stealing an RV full of meth belonging to Trevor for Gerald]. Carla must meet Trevor at his trailer in Sandy Shores. She kept her cool, especially when She's Being yelled at Angry [http://gta.wikia.com/Trevor_Philips Trevor Philips]. But She does not seem to fear Trevor. But At The End Trevor Tells Her That He Loves Her & Decided to settle the issue by having Her do jobs for Trevor Philips Industries. Trevor's jobs mainly consist of stealing drugs from rival groups, mainly The Lost MC, while killing the dealers. Jobs details will be sent either from Ron or through Trevor himself. Next Brucie Kibbutz appears in GTA Online and contacts Carla after She reach rank 17, informing Her that he will order Bullshark testosterone of which She can then phone Brucie for him to deliver. "''Well, you're the talk of the streets, my friend. Can I call you that? I feel we will be great friends.''" :―Martin, upon meeting [http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_Online_Protagonist Carla Rey] in person. Madrazo is one of the people hiring the Carla for their jobs and tasks. Once She reaches rank 21, Madrazo calls Her, introducing himself and the [http://gta.wikia.com/Gang_Attacks Gang Attacks] feature, telling Her to destroy his rivals' hideouts. Following [http://gta.wikia.com/Out_of_Court_Settlement the first mission] for Madrazo, Carla meets Martin in person, near [http://gta.wikia.com/Martin_Madrazo%27s_mansion his mansion]. Afterwards, Martin starts giving Her various missions, often asking him to eliminate rivals and other threats to his business. As Carla gains more and more reputation in Los Santos, She's noticed and employed by powerful people in the criminal underworld such as [http://gta.wikia.com/Martin_Madrazo Martin Madrazo] and [http://gta.wikia.com/Lester_Crest Lester Crest], and are given increasingly difficult and expensive jobs. She Is hired to [http://gta.wikia.com/A_Titan_of_a_Job steal aircraft], [http://gta.wikia.com/The_Los_Santos_Connection wipe out rival crews], and even [http://gta.wikia.com/Chemical_Extraction infiltrate a chemical research facility]. Carla goes from a small-time two-bit gangster to a powerful figure Person in organized crime. Events of ''GTA V ''[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=6 Edit] It is unknown what happened to Carla by the time ''[http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_V Grand Theft Auto V]'' takes place. [http://gta.wikia.com/Lester_Crest Lester] still seems to be in touch with Her, and even considered Her for the [http://gta.wikia.com/The_Jewel_Store_Job jewellery store robbery]. Lester Said He Has Worked With Her, But Apparently She's Too Unpredictable. She's Still Alive Doing Her Own Things In Los Santos Like Making More Money & Friends. Her Presence In San Andreas Is Unknown. Character[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=7 Edit] Personality[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=8 Edit] Carla,is shown in cutscenes, She seems to be very calm and quiet when dealing with her bosses. She will take on any job as long as they get paid for her services (much like [http://gta.wikia.com/Claude Claude] in [http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_III GTA III]). She's known to keep her cool, especially when She Being yelled at as shown in the initial cutscene with [http://gta.wikia.com/Trevor_Philips Trevor Philips]. Carla Is unlike most other characters, does not seem to fear Trevor. As with many other playable characters with in the GTA universe, Carla's psychosis is determinant on the player's actions, and is only evident when killing civilians or other players. This is represented in-game by Carla's radar blip, which progressively turns from white to red depending on how psychotic She is. It can be assumed from this that Her personality is entirely determined by herself. Then, Carla can alter Her daily lifestyle choices, such as time spent sleeping and exercising; this creates the initial stats On Her character and can slightly change their appearance. Carla's Personality Is Very Attractive That She Attracts Other Male Players So That Way They Can Be Friends With Her & Some Male Players Will Often Have A Huge Crush On Her. Her Appearence Is Somewhat Both Fancy & Sexy, Her Haircolor Is Chesnut Brown Hair, Most Of The Time She Usually Those Black Hipster Glasses With Light Purple Lens, They looked Simillar To [http://gta.wikia.com/Gay_Tony Gay Tony]'s Glasses. All The Time She Loves Wearing Her Favorite Outfit, Her Outfit Is Her Black Suit Jacket, Her Blue T-Shirt, Her Black Leggings, Her Gold Earings, & Her Scarlet Red Patent High Heels. When She Wears That Outfit, The Male Players Find Her Attractive, Fancy, & Sexy Especially Her Sexy Legs In Those Black Leggings.That's One Of The Reason She Keeps Getting More Friends, Mostly Dudes. Appearances[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=9 Edit] ''Grand Theft Auto Online '' ''[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload?wpDestFile=Carla_Rey_Self_Portriot.png File:Carla Rey Self Portriot.png]''*As the [http://gta.wikia.com/Protagonists protagonist], they appear in every [http://gta.wikia.com/Missions_in_Grand_Theft_Auto_Online mission]. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *[http://gta.wikia.com/Casing_the_Jewel_Store Casing the Jewel Store] (Mentioned) Gallery[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=10 Edit]=